Declarando la verdad
by mica-prongs
Summary: hola!es un oneshotttt!James es quien siempre se declara...pero que pasaría si esta vez fuera Lily que lo hiciera?


-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NOS HAGA HACER ESTO?!-pensaba Lily- POR QUE TUVE QUE SEGUIR ESTUDIOS MUGGLES?!

La profesora de Estudios Muggle, una loca chiflada según Lily, les había ordenado crear poemas para recitarlos durante la clase y quien hiciera el mejor poema se llevaría un premio.

Recién habían empezado con las clases y ya les había dado deberes. Tenían toda la semana para hacerlo pero ella no había podido. Había estado profundamente sumergida en sus pensamientos. Su pensamiento solamente se dirigía a un muchacho de cabellos color azabache, ojos avellana escondidos detrás de unas gafas, el mejor buscador de Quidditch del colegio y un merodeador. Era nada más y nada menos que James Potter.

Durante 3 años, el chico la había estado persiguiendo para que saliera con él pero ella se había negado rotundamente. No quería a ese chico. Era un arrogante y engreído que hacía bromas a cualquier chico que pasara por los pasillos.

Lo que ella no se esperaba era que ese chico había cambiado por unas palabras que ella había dicho. Siempre le había dicho que su amor no era fiel pero el chico se lo había empezado a demostrar haciendo que ella mirara adentro de su corazón y descubriera que también lo quería.

Esa decisión había estado en su cabeza durante toda la semana y haciendo que ella se olvidara de todas sus obligaciones. Una de ellas fue ese poema.

Era demasiado tarde y Lily todavía se encontraba en la sala común haciendo su asignación. Estaba demasiado molesta con ella misma porque no sabía que escribir. Más bien lo sabía pero no se animaba. Se sentó en su sillón favorito frente a la chimenea con un pergamino y una pluma en su mano y comenzó a escribir. Estuvo dos horas allí escribiendo y cuando finalizó se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó y se fue a su habitación a cambiarse para ir a clases.

Llegó al aula de estudios muggles y se sentó en su banco. Cuando llegó la profesora respiró hondo y trató de calmar sus nervios. Una chica de Hufflepuff, fanática de los merodeadores, acababa de terminar de recitar un poema sobre el querido y precioso Sirius Black. Lily estaba harta. Ya era el sexto poema de ese tipo.

-Muy bien señorita Rebel- dijo la profesora ya cansada de oír siempre lo mismo- Bien ahora por favor señorita Evans pase al frente y léanos su poema

La chica pelirroja se levantó y se paró enfrente de toda la clase. Vio que un chico de ojos avellanas había centrado su atención en ella. Lily se sonrojó y dirigió su vista hacia otro lado. Si lo veía no podría leer su poema, el que tanto le había costado escribir.

**Me dijiste un día que me querías**

**Yo te dije que estabas loco **

**Me lo volviste a repetir**

**Pero no te escuche**

_flach back_

_Ella estaba sentada en la sala común leyendo un libro tranquilamente sumergida en sus pensamientos y en su mundo de fantasías hasta que…_

_-Hola Evans- dijo James revolviéndose el pelo_

_-Potter_

_-Como estás?_

_-Bien gracias _

_-Podrías ser un poco más buena conmigo- pidió él_

_-No lo creo Potter-respondió ella simplemente y sin dejar de leer su libro- Que necesitas?_

_-Solo te quería decir si querías venir conmigo a la próxima salida de Hogmasgade_

_-Y por qué me invitas?- preguntó ella_

_-Porque quiero tener una cita contigo_

_-Y por que quieres una cita conmigo?_

_-Porque te quiero- dijo James _

_-Lo siento no_

_-Y por que no?- preguntó él molesto_

_-Porque estás loco. Porque tú no me quieres y yo a ti tampoco- comenzó a decirle Lily cerrando su libro- Ve a pedirle a alguna de tus amigas de turno que salga contigo. Nos vemos Potter- Lily se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a su cuarto_

_-Evans!-gritó James_

_-Si Potter?_

_-Yo realmente te quiero- le dijo_

_Lily no le contestó sino que siguió caminando hacia a su cuarto dejando a un James Potter molesto de no haber conseguido la cita con la pelirroja_

_fin del flash- back_

Lily cerró los ojos dos minutos y volvió a leer su poema recordando cada hecho que habían pasado juntos.

**Tus palabras se quedaron impregnadas en mí**

**No podía dejar de pensar**

**Por ser como sos **

**Me hiciste pensar que yo era un juego para vos**

_flash back_

_-Pero puedes creerlo?!- gritaba Lily- Me pidió una cita! Que piensa que yo formo parte de su club de fans?!_

_-Parece que lo de la cita te pego duro amiga- dijo Kate Formens, una de las mejores amigas de la pelirroja_

_-Como quieres que no me haya pegado duro si este estúpido me preguntó que si quería salir con él y me dice que me quiere!_

_-Lily en serio piensas que él te pidió una cita solo para molestarte o para que seas una más del montón?- le preguntó su otra mejor amiga Arabella Figg _

_-Solo puedo pensar eso Ara… no lo sé pero lo único que sé que si salgo con él solo sería un juego. Lo hacen todos los merodeadores_

_-Sí tienes razón- dijeron sus dos amigas_

_fin del flash back_

**Me lo seguiste diciendo**

**Y ese juego era solo de los dos**

**Vos me decías que me querías **

**Y yo te decía que te odiaba**

_flash back_

_-Chicas que se pondrán para el baile- preguntó Kate_

_-No lo sé…consiguieron pareja?- preguntó Lily_

_-Sí- contestó Arabella- Voy con Henry Smith, uno de los cazadores del equipo de Ravenclaw_

_-Yo voy con Matt- dijo Kate_

_-Yo todavía no conseguí- dijo Lily_

_-No lo necesitas Evans. Lo tienes aquí- dijo un chico que se sentaba al lado suyo_

_-Potter hay muchos asientos en esta mesa no te puedes ir a otro lugar?- preguntó Lily_

_-No mi vida…quiero estar a tu lado…y dime quieres ser mi pareja del baile?_

_-No gracias, prefiero ir con el calamar gigante_

_-Pero él no te quiere tanto como yo cariño_

_-Déjame de llamar cariño Potter!No entiendes que te odio!?Tú no me quieres!? Por que no te vas con tu novia y me dejas en paz?!- gritó Lily levantándose y saliendo del Gran Comedor_

_fin del flash back_

Ella levantó su mirada y vio que todo el mundo le estaba prestando atención. Y que él la estaba escuchando atentamente sabiendo que era para él ese poema.

**Un día me preguntaste **

**Que tenías que hacer para que yo te quisiera**

**Simplemente te conteste **

**Que dejaras de ser como eras**

_flash back_

_-Evans!_

_-Oh dios mío! Potter consíguete una vida- le dijo ella _

-_Tu eres mi vida Evans- le respondió él simplemente- Quieres venir conmigo a dar una vuelta por el lago a ver las estrellas?_

_-Potter que parte de te odio no voy a salir contigo que te digo minimamente 5 veces por día no entiendes?_

_-La parte del te odio- dijo James_

_-Por que no lo averiguas tu solo?- preguntó ella yéndose dejándolo parado en el medio del pasillo_

_-Lily que tengo que hacer para que me quieras?- le preguntó él con voz desesperada_

_-Dejar de ser como eres- dijo Lily simplemente- Y es Evans para ti_

_fin del flash back_

**No entendiste mis palabras**

**Y seguías siendo igual**

**Me preguntabas que significaban**

**Y yo no te daba respuesta**

_flash back_

_-Por favor explícame que querías decir las palabras del otro día- le rogaba James en medio de la sala común_

_-Potter lo tienes que descubrir tú solo_

_-Pero no las comprendo…por favor dime!!!!!!!!_

_-No Potter y es mi última palabra- le contestó ella saliendo por el retrato de la sala común_

_fin del flash back_

**Un día viniste a mí**

**Yo antes de escucharte te dije que te fueras**

**Pero lo único que hiciste fue susurrarme al oído **

**Que ya habías entendido mis palabras**

_Flash back_

_Lily y sus amigas estaban comiendo en el gran comedor hablando sobre los exámenes finales y sobre sus vacaciones._

_-Lil…-dice Kate_

_-Si?_

_-Se acerca Potter- le responde su amiga_

_-Ohhh no- se lamenta la pelirroja_

_-Hola Lily- dijo James_

_-Evans, Potter- dijo ella- Y puedes desaparecer de mi vista???_

_-No cariño y se que no te molesta que me siente al lado tuyo._

_El almuerzo pasó tranquilamente. Lily no le había tenido que decir a James que lo odiaba ni nada, lo cual la sorprendió. Estaba comiendo cuando sintió que alguien le decía con un susurro en su oreja dejándola helada:_

_-Ya comprendí que querías decir_

_fin del flash back_

**Tú, la persona que más odiaba**

**Seguiste mis palabras con la ayuda de tus amigos**

**Y te convertiste en lo que yo te había pedido **

**Para que pudiera aceptar tu amor**

_flash back_

_-Lily has visto que Potter ya no te molesta como antes?- dijo Arabella_

_-Sí y ni siquiera ha hechizado a nadie ni ha hecho una broma- corroboró Kate_

_-Ya lo sé chicas me sorprende_

_-Me parece que de verdad te quiere Lily- dijo Kate_

_ fin flash back_

**Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras **

**Pero me demostraste lo contrario**

**No comprendía porque lo habías hecho**

**Y me hiciste volver a caer en mis pensamientos**

**Me di cuenta que lo hiciste por mi**

**Por ese amor en el que tú solo creías**

**Caí en la idea que no eras solo tú **

**Quien lo sentía**

_flash back_

_Lily estaba acostada en su cama. Sus amigas estaban preocupadas. Ella no se había movido de allí desde el día anterior. Sabían que era un solo pensamiento que rondaba la mente de la joven. _

_-Lily?- preguntó Kate- Estás bien?_

_-No chicas, me duele la cabeza_

_-Bien…nosotras iremos a clases…no te preocupes y quédate acostada- dijo Arabella_

_-Sí mamá- contestó Lily- Gracias chicas._

_Sus amigas se fueron y se sumergió en sus pensamientos nuevamente. James Potter, el chico que la perseguía, que hechizaba a todo el mundo, quien le decía que la quería, había cambiado completamente. _

_La pregunta que se hacía ella era: por que había cambiado? Y solo encontraba una respuesta…por lo que ella le había pedido y él había cumplido. La quería, realmente la quería pero se dio cuenta que gracias a lo que él había hecho ella había empezado a creer en ese amor._

_fin del flash back_

Lily levantó la mirada y fijó su vista en James. Las últimas estrofas las sabía de memoria. Se miraron a los ojos y ella comenzó a decir

**Pero tengo miedo de este amor**

**De ser parte de tu juego**

**De ser una más**

**Y no poderte amar como lo necesitas**

Rompió la conexión de sus miradas y bajó la cabeza. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos pero no quería que nadie las viera. Levantó su cabeza para mirarlo por última vez haciendo que de sus ojos salieran las lágrimas.

**Por eso mismo te rechazo mi amor**

**Por mis dudas de no ser demasiado para ti**

**Y por miedo a tu caprichoso corazón **

Todo el mundo se quedó mudo y shockeados. Todo el mundo sabía a quien era dirigida el poema. Nadie podía creer que Lily Evans, quien había odiado siempre a James Potter estuviera enamorada de él. Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo sonó la campana para retirarse de la clase.

Lily se retiró rápidamente sin dejar a James acercársele. Mientras leía el poema había caído en la cuenta de que pasaría si él no la quería más…de si se había aburrido de esperarla. Por esos pensamientos tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y se dirigió a los jardines. Se sentó bajo un árbol y se quedó allí sin darse cuenta que había empezado a llover.

Un chico buscaba a la joven pelirroja por todo el castillo. Le había impresionado la declaración de la chica. Su sueño se había convertido en realidad. Miró por la ventana y vio a la persona que estaba buscando debajo de la lluvia sentada debajo de un árbol.

Salió corriendo hacia allí y mojándose todo llegó hasta la chica

-Es verdad?-dijo James

Ella solo levantó la vista y se paró: -Disculpa?

-Es verdad? Es verdad lo que dijiste en el salón?

-No sé de que hablas- dijo Lily

James se acercó y la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él haciendo que sus cuerpos casi se tocaran y dijo:- Sabes bien que lo que dices no es cierto…dime que es verdad

Lily lo miró a los ojos: -Sí es verdad

James no cabía con su felicidad. No le importaba nada. No le importaba que se estuvieran mojando. No le importaba que estuvieran perdiendo clases. No le importaba nada de nada. Solo le importaba la persona que lo miraba en ese momento.

Lily rompió nuevamente el hechizo visual que la unía a James pero de repente sintió que algo acariciaba su mejilla. Era la mano de James. Lo miró a los ojos y se perdió en esos colores avellana. Puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó.

James no podía creer que estaba pasando. Su pelirroja, su Lily lo estaba besando. Se dejaron llevar por ese beso. Estuvieron mucho tiempo debajo de la lluvia y cuando se separaron quedándose abrazados, los dos susurraron: -Te quiero.


End file.
